Mosquito
Mosquito (モスキート, Mosukīto) ist ein führendes Mitglied Arachnophobias und ist gleichzeitig Arachnes Butler, welcher seine Form bis vor knapp 800 Jahren annehmen kann und somit an Stärke zunimmt. Während Arachnes Schlaf baute er ein riesiges Netzwerk für Arachnophobia auf und genießt dort großen Respekt. Aussehen In seiner aktuellen Form ist Mosquito ein kleiner, alter Mann. Er ist ungefähr so groß wie Angela. Mosquitos Haare sind grau und er besitzt zusammengewachsene Augenbrauen. Seine Augen sind rot und seine Nase ist kegelförmig, lang und spitz. Seine Alltagskleidung besteht aus einem schwarzem Anzug, einer schwarzen Hose und einem großen, schwarzen Zylinder. Während der Schlacht um BREW hatte er einen weißen Mantel und im Manga noch einen helleren Hut. Im Manga hatte er anfangs eine Fledermaus-Fliege, später trug er aber wie im Anime gar keine mehr. Galerie Mosquito auf Lost Island.png|Mosquito auf Lost Island. Mosquitos aktuelle Form.png|Mosquitos aktuelle Form. Mosquito 100.png|Mosquito vor 100 Jahren. Mosquito 200.png|Mosquito vor 200 Jahren. Mosquito 400.png|Mosquito vor 400 Jahren. Mosquito 800.png|Mosquito vor 800 Jahren. Persönlichkeit Mosquito ist ein Butler und benimmt sich auch dementsprechend wenn Arachne in der Nähe ist. Seine Wortwahl ist auch sehr vornehm und er versucht stets die Fassung zu behalten. Je nach Person scheint sich Mosquito jedoch anders zu verhalten. Wenn jemand Mosquito respektiert, scheint er wie immer recht emotionslos und kalt zu sein und zeigt ihnen nur Respekt weil sie Verbündete sind. Bei Leuten wie Arachne jedoch ist er wie gesagt ein höflicher Geselle und versucht für die Sicherheit dieser Person zu sorgen. Seine Loyalität gegenüber Arachne ist sehr groß und möchte nicht, dass eine Mission fehlschlägt und weint auch bei einen Fehlschlag wenn er in Arachnes Nähe ist. Vor seinem "Tod" im Kampf gegen Noah entschuldigte er sich bei Arachne. Die Art von Leuten, die Mosquito auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, sind Leute, die vorlaut sind und keine Manieren besitzen oder Respekt zeigen, wie Giriko. Mosquito ist sichtlich genervt von Girikos Respektlosigkeit und hat mit diesem vor Arachne einen Kampf begonnen. Wegen seiner Vornehmen Art scheint Mosquito eine Art Vorbild für einige Mitglieder Arachnophobias zu sein und scheint diese nur mit einem Satz motivieren zu können. Wie viele andere hasst auch Mosquito die Shibusen , allerdings lies er Maka, Black Star und Kid laufen während der Schlacht um BREW da sie tapfer gekämpft haben, was zeigt das Mosquito auch Respekt vor seinen Gegnern hat. Während eines Kampfes ist er jedoch sehr grausam und sehr skrupellos. Fähigkeiten und Stärke Als eines der hochrangigen Mitglieder Arachnophobias besitzt Mosquito das Kommando über die Soldaten mit einem niedrigerem Rang. Mosquito ist ein fähiger und erfahrener Kämpfer, er konnte auf Lost Island für die meiste Zeit in seiner Form vor 100 Jahren mit den drei Meistern der Shibusen mithalten, ohne, dass er verletzt wurde. Nase Als ein Blutsauger besitzt Mosquito eine lange Nase, welche er auch zum Kämpfen benutzen kann. Weiterhin kann er Menschen mit seiner Nase das Blut aussaugen, um sich sich zu heilen und Körperteile nachwachsen zu lassen. *'Police Stinger': Mosquito verlängert seine Nase und sein Körper dreht sich, wodurch er fliegen kann. In seiner Form vor 100 Jahren greift er seinen Gegner mit seiner verlängerten Nase wiederholt an. **'Dreifacher Police Stinger': Mosquito wachsen zwei weitere Nasen und alle drei Nasen fangen an, zu rotieren, wodurch er fliegen kann. Formen Mosquito besitzt die besondere Fähigkeit, sich in seine Formen in der Vergangenheit zu verwandeln. Je älter die Form, desto stärker ist sie. Nachdem Mosquito sich in eine Form verwandelt hat, heilen seine Wunden. *'Form vor 100 Jahren': Vor 100 Jahren war die Zeit, in der Mosquito am zähsten war. In dieser Form wird er muskulöser und sein Körper wird robuster. *'Form vor 200 Jahren': Vor 100 Jahren war die Zeit, in der Mosquitos Nase am längsten war. In dieser Form ist Mosuqito viel wendiger und er geht nun auf allen vieren. *'Form vor 400 Jahren': Vor 400 Jahren war die Zeit, in der Mosquito am zahlreichsten war. In dieser Form besitzt Mosuqito keine lange Nase mehr, er sieht aus wie ein normaler Mensch. In Wahrheit besteht er jedoch aus 8000 Fledermäusen, welche sich immer zerteilen können. In dieser Form konnte er Free und Kid ohne Probleme in weniger als 4 Sekunden besiegen. **'Formation Darkness Discord': Mosuqito zerteilt sich und umgibt den Gegner, welcher dann von den Ultraschallwellen der Fledermäuse angegriffen wird. **'Nightmare Noise': Mosquito greift den Gegner mit den Flügeln einiger Fledermäuse an, welche den Gegner schneiden. *'Form vor 800 Jahren':Vor 800 Jahren war die Zeit, in der Mosquito am großartigsten war. Wie stark Mosquito in dieser Form ist, ist nicht bekannt, aber sie scheint seine stärkste Form zu sein. Jedoch wurde Mosuqito von Noah besiegt bevor er die Fähigkeiten dieser Form offenbaren konnte. Handlung Das Praktikum Da Arachne nun nach 800 Jahren endlich zurückkehrte, empfing er sie mit seiner Luxuslimousine. Den Weg zur Limousine fanden Arachne und Giriko mit dem roten Teppich, welchen Mosquito für Arachne platziert hatte. Als die Beiden ankamen begrüßte der Butler Arachne und zeigte ihr die Limousine. Sie fragte ihn, ob er den Champagner schon vorbereitet habe und Msoquito sagte, dass der Champager selbstverständlich von höchster Qualität sei. Die Personen stiegen ins Auto und Giriko merkte an, dass das Auto stickig sei, aktivierte sein Sägebein und trennte das Dach der Limousine vom Fahrzeug. Mit einem Tritt beförderte er das Dach in Höhe und auch die Fenstern des Autos zerbrachen. Giriko fand es nun besser im Auto und Mosquito war zitternd vor Wut auf Giriko. Arachne merkte an, dass sie müde sei und sie fuhren weiter zum Schloss von Baba Yaga. Sie kamen an und Arachne war glücklich. Mosquito sagte mit Tränen in den Augen, dass das was lange brauche endlich gut werde und stellte Arachne die Elite der Elite, dass Netzwerk, welches sie in den 800 Jahren gesponnen hatte, vor. Vor dem Schloss von Baba Yaga standen eine große Anzahl von Arachnophobia-Mitgliedern, welche Arachne mit Jubel und Konfetti empfingen. Der Bodyguard Im Arachnophobia Forschunginstitut für Teufelsmaschinen erkundigte Mosquito sich nach dem Zustand des Dämonenwerkzeugs Moralkonsole. Ein Forscher präsentierte ihm die Konsole. Mosquito war begeistert von der Konsole und fragt Mifune, wie er den Aufstieg als Leibwächterin einer Hexe zum Bodyguard findet. Mifune interessierte das jedoch nicht. thumb|210px|Mosquito wurde erwischt. Da der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, ging Mosuqito zusammen mit Angela und Mifune zum Außenbereich des Labors und fanden dort Black Star vor, der gegen die Leibwächter kämpfte. Da Mifune nicht nochmal gegen ein Kind kämpfen wollte, drohte Mosquito mit Angela einfach zu verschwinden. Mifune konnte dies nicht zulassen und kämpfte nun mit dem Waffenmeister. Mosquito beobachtete mit Angela das Geschehen und bemerkte das die Waffe Black Stars, Tsubaki aus dem Nakatsukasa Clan kommt, der mit der ersten von Arachne erschaffenen magischen Waffe blutsverwandt ist. Als Mifune Black Star schließlich besiegte und ihn nicht töten wollte drohte Mosquito ihm damit, das Angela nicht mehr unter Arachnophobias Schutz steht. Urplötzlich wurde Mosquito von einem Schuss getroffen, der einen seiner Arme abtrennte. Ein Forscher erzählte Mosquito, dass es eine Explosion gab. Mosquito interessierte das im Moment nicht, da er Blut brauchte und saugte dem Forscher mit seiner Nase Blut aus und flüchtete mit Angela. Die Schlange Mosquito erstatte Bericht bei Arachne und war traurig über sein Versagen. Arachne wollte lieber wissen wo Mifune und Angela sind. Die beiden hatten sich ein Zimmer genommen um sich auszuruhen. Mosquito fand das sie durch Mifune und Angela nun genug Kampfkraft haben. Diese Information reichte um Arachne zufriedenzustellen. Daraufhin sprach Giriko den Butler an. Giriko hatte alles mitgehört und fand, dass Mosquito nicht über nützlich und unnütz entscheiden solle, wenn er selbst nutzlos sei. Mosquito sagte daraufhin, dass Giriko immer noch hier sei und Giriko provozierte den alten Mann indem er fragte, ob "der Tattergreis" ihn verjagen wolle. Mosquito mochte die Idee von Giriko und griff ihn mit dem Police Stinger an, was Giriko mit seinem Sägebein abwehrte. Giriko war nicht begeistert und merkte an, dass Mosuqito angriffslustig sei und er im Alter abgebaut habe. Mosquito sagte, dass er schon immer heißblütig gewesen sei und er sich mit Blut eingedeckt habe, woraufhin er Giriko mit dem dreifachen Police Stinger angreifte. Mosquito sagte während des Angriffs, dass er jederzeit in seine Form vor 800 Jahren wechseln könne und Giriko forderte ihn dazu auf, dies zu tun, damit er ein Erinnerungsfoto machen könne, welches er dann mit dem Hackfleisch garniere, was er aus ihm mache. Mosquito bereitete sich darauf vor, sich zu verwandeln. Der Endlos-Express Als Medusa von ihrem Gespräch mit Arachne gehen wollte, erschienen Mosquito, Mifune und Giriko um sie aufzuhalten. Arachne lies sie jedoch gehen. Der Duellierunterricht Mosquito erklärte den Mitgliedern Arachnophobias seinen Plan für die Schlacht um BREW. Die Riesenwoge "BREW" Mosquito begab sich zusammen mit einer Armee von Arachnophobia-Soldaten nach Lost Island, um BREW für Arachnophobia zu gewinnen. Ein Mitglied teilte ihm mit, dass die Shibusen angekommen war, was Mosquito erfreute. Mosquito forderte die Mitglieder auf, BREW für Arachne zu holen, was diese mit Gebrüll bejahten. thumb|210px|Mosquito verwandelt sich in seine Form vor 100 Jahren Während der Schlacht ging Mosquito zum Strudel, um BREW an sich zu reißen. Als er das Dämonenwerkzeug hatte, bemerkte er drei jüngere Schüler der Shibusen, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid und Black Star. Mosquito war etwas entsetzt, da die Shibusen nun "Kindersoldaten" schicke. Kid forderte den älteren Mann dazu auf, ihnen BREW zu überlassen. Mosquito wurde etwas wütend wegen diesen Worten, Kid meinte jedoch, das er mit seinem momentanen Körper schon beinahe eins mit dem Strudel ist. Mosquito bemerkte dies ebenfalls, steckte BREW in seinen Zylinder und beschloss, seine Form vor 100 Jahren anzunehmen. Mosquito wollte nun das Blut der Meister, urplötzlich erschien eine Projektion von Eibon. Black Star interessierte den Hexenmeister nicht und stützte sich auf Mosquito. Maka griff ihn ebenfalls an und Kid, der eigentlich Eibon beobachten wollte, sah sich gezwungen Mosquito ebenfalls zu bekämpfen. Mosquito hatte keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen und es sah aus, als würde er verlieren. Mosquito hatte allerdings keinen Kratzer und blähte seinen Körper noch mehr auf. thumb|left|210px|Mosquito lässt die Meister laufen. Mosquito wies die drei Meister darauf hin, das sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben und fragte sie, ob sie überhaupt wissen, was BREW ist. Mosquito erklärte ihnen, das Arachne mit BREW in ihren Händen die Welt regiert. Black Star interessierte sich wieder nicht für das Gerede von Mosuito und griff ihn mit Shadow Star an. Mosquito konnte den Angriff mit seinen Armen mit Leichtigkeit abwehren und nun hatte Mosquito die Oberhand mit Kampf. Mit Souls Klavierspiel bekamen die Meister einen gewaltigen Kraftschub, konnten Mosquito mit Shadow Star fesseln und mit der Death Cannon seine Arme abtrennen. Souls Klavierspiel war nun beendet und die drei Meister hatten keine andere Wahl, als zu flüchten, da Mosquito sich immer weiter verwandeln könnte. Um aus dem Strudel zu kommen, verwandelte Mosquito sich in seine Form vor 200 Jahren. Somit hatte Arachnophobia die Schlacht gewonnen. Zurück im Schloss von Baba Yaga erstatte er Arachne Bericht. Die Hexe war sehr erfreut über den Sieg, allerdings gab es ein Problem. BREW hat die 800 Jahre im Kraftfeld nicht unbeschadet überstanden und ist beschädigt. Arachne war dennoch erfreut da sie dies erwartet hatte und munterte ihren Butler auf. Der Plan von Arachne ist es, Brew als Bluff gegen die Shibusen einzusetzen da sie denken dass Arachnophobia das Dämonenwerkzeug besitzt. Die Wahl Mithilfe einer Kristallkugel kontaktierte Mosquito Risa und Arisa. Er wollte wissen ob sie irgendwas aus Spirit herausbekommen konnten. Die Hexen erzählten ihm all die Sachen, die sie von der Death Scythe erfuhren. Mosquito erkannte, dass Spirit ihnen nur Blödsinn erzählte. Er fragte die Hexen ob sie die unglaubwürdigen Geschichten wirklich glauben und sie antworteten, dass die Geschichten Risa zittrig gemacht haben. Während die Hexen lachten dachte Mosquito, dass man solchen Personen gar nicht böse sein kann. Später holte er Kim und Jackie nach ihrer Flucht im Wald ab und machte ihnen das Angebot Arachnophobia beizutreten. Kim entschied sich, mitzugehen und Mosquito war erfreut. Er sagte, dass er sich für zwei junge Mädchen in seine junge Form verwandele. Der Deal Mosquito kam mit den beiden Mädchen im Schloss von Baba Yaga an und wurde dort von vielen Arachnophobia-Soldaten empfangen. Während er durch den Flur ging, bemerkte er einen sehr großen Soldaten und sprach ihn auf seiner Körpergröße an, als Antwort bekam Mosquito "Klar bin ich groß". Mosquito war sehr erfreut darüber, dass solche Leute bei Arachnophobia mitmachen und ging weiter. Ein Forscher erzählte Mosquito, dass das Dämonenwerkzeug bereit sei und Mosquito rief die Mädchen zu sich. Anscheinend hatten sie es gehört und wollten flüchten, Mosquito befahl den Forschern, sie zu packen und mitzunehmen. Jackie wollte Kim retten, allerdings verwandelte sich Mosquito in seine Form vor 100 Jahren und brachte die Waffe auf den Boden. Mosuqito erzählte Jackie, dass dies nur zu ihrem Besten sei und sich sich dann nicht so schmutzig fühlen bei der Arbeit, die sie erwarten würde. Mosqutio fragte den Forscher, wo Madame Arachne ist und dieser antwortete, dass sie das Schloss ununterbrochen mit Zaubern belegt und schon bei Level 3 angekommen sei, woraufhin er lächelte. Operation: Die Eroberung des Schlosses von Baba Yaga thumb|left|Mosuqito spielt Schach.|210px Mosuqito spielte mit einem Arachnophobia-Mitglied (Ox) Schach, während er von einem anderen Mitglied (Harvar) massiert wurde. Mosquito sagte zu Ox, dass er sich nicht wundern soll wenn er verliere, da er angeblich unaufmerksam spielt, obwohl Mosquito eine Niete im Schach spielen ist. Kilik in Verkleidung rief zu Ox, dass er Mosquito fertig machen sollte und Mosuqito riet Kilik, dass er aufpassen sollte, da er noch etwas lernen könne. Er bemerkte, dass irgendwas nicht mit Kilik stimmte, weil Fire und Thunder sich auf seinem Kopf befanden und seine Verkleidung so merkwürdig aussah. Mosquito fragte Kilik, ob er einer dieser neunen Entwicklungen der Dämonenwerkzeuge sei. Kilik präsentierte mit Fire die Fähigkeit, Feuer aus den Augen zu speien und Mosquito war sehr erstaunt. Ox sagte zu Mosuqito, dass es bewundernswert sei, dass er trotz seiner vielen Arbeit noch gut Schach spielen könnte. Mosquito erzählte ihnen, dass außer ihm noch Giriko Zugang zu Arachnes Zimmer habe, jedoch verrohte dieser im Moment völlig. Beim Turm 8 bemerkte Mosquito Kid und seine Waffen, welche ihren Meister wegen seiner Zwangsstörung halfen. Mosquito war erfreut über Kids Aufenthalt im Schloss von Baba Yaga, weil er schon immer Blutgruppe D probieren wollte. Plötzlich erschien eine weitere Person, der Mann mit dem Teufelsauge, Free. Eigentlich musste er zu Turm 2, jedoch kam er beim Turm 8 an. Mosquito war erfreut über die Sicherheit vom Turm 2 und kündigte an, dass Schloss von diesem Turm zu beschützen. Free und Kid entschieden sich, gemeinsam gegen Mosquito zu kämpfen und Mosquito verwandelte sich in seine Form von vor 100 Jahren. Die beiden stürmten auf Mosquito zu und Free schaffte es, Mosquitos Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und ihn wegzuschleudern. Mosquito erkannte, dass Free der Mann mit dem Teufelsauge ist und da er solche Gestalten wie Totengötter und Werwölfe vor 100 Jahren mit link besiegt hatte, verwandelte er sich in seine Form vor 200 Jahren, die Ära, in der seine Nase am längsten war. thumb|Mosquito ist dem Angriff schutzlos ausgeliefert.|210px In dieser Form war Mosquito weitaus schneller und packte die beiden. Er drückte ihre Körper gegen die Wand während er rannte, bis er von Free gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Durch den Aufprall wurden alle drei in einen neunen Raum gebracht, wo Mosquito Kid sofort mit dem Police Stinger und mit einem Schlag angreifte. Kid konnte Mosquito jedoch mit seinen Pistolen dazu bringen, die ganze Zeit wegzulaufen, bis er von Frees Eissäulensturm aufgehalten wurde. Mosuqito wurde wieder von kid angegriffen und wurde letztendlich von Frees Eisfesseln auf den Boden fest gefroren. Kid schleuderte ihn wieder weg und Mosquito wurde mit Frees Eiskittchen komplett eingefroren. Da er nun bewegungsunfähig war, wurde er von der Death Cannon und der Teufelsaugenkanone angegriffen. Mosuqito überlebte den Angriff mit ernsthaften Verletzungen und entschied sich, ihnen die wahre Hölle zu zeigen. Mosquito fing an, sich in seine Form von vor 400 Jahren zu verwandeln und seine verlorenen Körperteile rekonstruierten sich wieder. In dieser Form sah Mosquito sehr menschlich aus und besiegte sowohl Free als auch Kid in einer Sekunde. Mosquito hatte Kid jedoch nur einen Arm abgeschnitten und wollte ihn nun ausschalten. Mosquito packte den jungen Shinigami mit einer Hand und griff ihn mit Nightmare Noise an und behauptete, dass er viel mehr als die Totengötter erreicht hätte. Mosuqito bezeichnete die Shibusen als Sammelbecken für halbgare Rotznasen und sagte, dass die Shibusen Arachnophobia nicht aufhalten könne. Er behauptete auch, dass die Shibusen von Arachnophobia infiltriert werden würde und dass es spielend leicht ist, Menschenseelen zu fangen, wodurch es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis Arachnophobia die Weltherrschaft übernehmen würde. Diese Aussage machte Kid sehr wütend und plötzlich wurde BREW aktiviert. Kids erster Sanzu Streifen verband sich und Mosquito war sehr verwirrt, weil BREW doch eigentlich in ihren Hand war und kaputt gegangen ist. Er dachte, dass die Shibusen BREW kopiert hätte, als er jedoch sah, dass BREW Kids Seelenwellen verstärkte war er sich sicher, dass Arachnophobia reingelegt wurde. Währenddessen rappelte sich Free wieder auf und sprang die ganze Zeit auf der ganzen Stelle herum. Mosquito wurde von Kid angegriffen und Mosquito griff direkt im Anschluss an. Kid behauptete, er hätte diesen Angriff vorhergesehen, Mosquito bezeichnete Kid als vorlaut und griff ihn sofort mit Nightmare Noise an, was aber von Kid geblockt wurde. Mosquito löste sich in seine 1000 Einzelteile auf und führte Formation: Darkness Discord aus um Kid innerlich mit Schallwellen zu zerstören. Kid führe jeodoch während Mosquitos Angriff den Sanzu Wasserfall aus um Mosquito ebenfalls zu verletzen. Plötzlich hörte Mosquito eine Explosion und es stellte sich heraus, dass Free mit seiner Bildübertragung Mosquito getäuscht hat, während sein echter Körper unterwegs zum Schloss war um es zu zerstören. Mosquito verschwand sofort, da Arachnes Leben in Gefahr sein könnte. Mosquito ging zur Sicherheitszentrale und fragte die Wachen von Arachne, was sie hier machen würden. Sie sagten, dass sie sich laut Meister Eibon zurückziehen könnten und Mosquito sprach den Hexenmeister darauf an. Mosuqito war sehr wütend wegen dieser eigenmächtigen Entscheidung und fragte an, was er damit bezwecken möchte. thumb|Mosquitos Ende.|210px Mosuqito und "Eibon" kämpften gegen einander und Mosquito sagte, dass er ihm von Anfang an nicht vertraute und machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil er Arachne nie verlassen hätte sollen, weil sie Eibon gegenüber viel zu vertrauenswürdig war. Mosquito offenbarte, dass er wusste, dass der "Eibon" nur ein Hochstapler war und der Hexenmeister offenbarte, dass dies stimmte. Er erzählte von seinem Ziel, sich alles anzueignen und Mosquito wollte sich sein Gerede nicht er anhören. Mosquit wollte sich in seine Form vor 800 Jahren verwandeln, bevor er jedoch zum Angrff kommen wollte, wurde er von Eibons Wurm aufgespießt. Eibon wollte Mosquito noch seinen echten Namen verraten, jedoch wollte Mosquito seinen Namen nicht wissen. Eibon offenbarte seinen Namen, Noah, dennoch und löschte Mosquito mit einem Strahl des Wurms aus. Mosquito entschuldigte sich bei Arachne und nur eine von seinen 8000 Fledermäusen blieb übrig. Noah nahm die Fledermaus und fand, dass Mosquito nun besser sei als vorher. Trivia thumb|150px|Mosquitos Logo. *Auf dem Backcover von Band 13 zeichnete Atsuhi Ohkubo ein Logo von Mosquito. *Seine Augenbrauen und sein Schnurrbart sind abgesehen von der Größe indentisch. *Die Fähigkeit Blut zu saugen, um Kraft zu gewinnen ähnelt den unseren Stechmücken, die im englischen "Mosquitoes" heißen und ebenfalls sich vom menschlichen oder tierischem Blut ernähen. *Er besteht aus 800 Fledermäusen, eine davon hat den Kampf gegen Noah überlebt und scheint in Eibons Buch aufgenommen worden zu sein. Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Arachnophobia Kategorie:Antagonisten